1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments a server which constructs an interactive system and a method for controlling the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of display apparatuses have been developed and disseminated, and equipped with various functions according to users' demands. Specifically, modern televisions (TVs) provide Internet services by connecting the TV to the Internet, and a user can watch multiple digital broadcasting channels thorough the TV.
Technology to control display apparatuses according to the voices of users has recently been developed in order to control display apparatuses more conveniently and intuitively. Specifically, the TV may perform functions based on commands such as volume control or channel change issued by the voices of users, by recognizing the user voices.
However, in the related art, there are limitations where the contents cannot be searched for and provided according to user voices.